gatewayrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Alei Itaelis
Alei Itaelis is, at a mere twenty-one years of age, the queen and ruler of the kingdom of Remara, which proclaims itself to be "a united Olmarin." Though Alei is said to be fair and just, many subjects are outraged at some of her decisions as queen. Many subjects consider themselves her enemies, some consider her to be a joke, and many more are clamoring for her replacement as ruler. Alei is beautiful though somewhat delicate--even frail--in appearance. Resembling more of a butterfly or a fairy than a mortal being, Alei is petite, with pale skin, lightly pointed features, and long waist-length black hair. She is a rather serious soul, perhaps maturing far beyond her current age due to the grave nature of her current position. Personality Alei is queen of Remara, though she is considered a poor one by most of the populace. Part of a newly-established dynasty made it difficult on Alei from the start, but being one of the few Remaran ruling queens has also made it difficult for her to assert position as a strong leader. It would seem that Alei has involved Remara in a war that many people deem unfavorable. Skills Alei has attempted to rule the kingdom with an iron fist, asserting her strength and independence and worthiness to rule. However, it has backfired miserably. Some believe that Alei has a sense of battle strategy and thus sent her kingdom into a war on the inside to fight against wicked beings; however, others assert that this was not Alei's doing but rather the doings of her advisors, who many people see as corrupt. Relationships Aidan and Felicity Feltroc :Alei also relies on the noble knight Sir Aidan to get her through some of her darker moments of doubt. She appreciates him as one of the few loyal subjects she sees she has. Just like her brother, Felicity is seen by Alei to be one of the few loyal subjects the queen has. She appreciates Felicity's warmth and talkativeness just as much as she does Aidan's quiet strength. :Alei clearly shows deep concern for Felicity, as evidenced by how distraught she becomes when she sees Felicity struck down before her very eyes by Arcanthor. Arcanthor :He snatches Alei's attention almost immediately when he billows into the throne room with his companions. When he says he has come on an urgent mission and proposes to her, however, Alei responds with due surprise and deep contemplation. It is difficult to say whether Alei considers the proposal with trepidation or with delighted surprise, but her servants feel as if it is the former, not the latter. :As the time approaches for the wedding, it becomes increasingly clear that not all is well with the queen and her husband-to-be. Arcanthor appears to be kind toward Alei when the servants are not around, but as soon as he turns his back, she glares at him. Though her resistance seems small, in little ways she seeks to defy Arcanthor, such as when Arcadis breaks through the glass window of the throne room to chastise Alei before disappearing. When Arcanthor discovers there was a break-in, he questions Alei whether she spoke to anyone, but she denies anyone was even in the room, stating it must have been the ancient window unable to bear the changes in temperature from day to cool night. :By the time of the wedding, it is clear that Alei does not wish to marry Arcanthor. She seeks every opportunity to find aid in Felicity and then later, in the Council. She strikes Arcanthor midway through the ceremony after he attacks Felicity, though he is far too strong for her to resist. Thomas Galadan :Thomas is Alei's number-one opponent politically, being the leader of a group called the Rebels. He seeks to peaceably dethrone Alei and set up a more democratic government versus the monarchy that has ruled Olmarin since the days of its founding as a united kingdom. To say that relations between Galadan and Alei are strained is... a kind and gentle way to put it. Although Alei has every reason to hate Galadan, however, she does prevent her attendant from bad-mouthing Galadan when Galadan comes to insult her publicly. Is this her being the "bigger man" or is it simply a political move to look better in the eyes of the people? Tinem :Alei relies on Tinem for emotional protection and strength. Although she constantly doubts herself, Tinem provides what little he can to bolster her self-esteem. However, she struggles to take his kind words to heart when it is clear her subjects do not want her. History Backstory ---- :As previously stated, Alei does not begin on the most solid footing with her people. Having been only one of the few new rulers of the new dynasty, people have not yet come to accept the newest family of kings and queens. Following two of the great dynasties of Remara, the Eloren and Daele Dynasties, is no small task. Nor is following after your grandfather is married into the crown and your father is the first blood king of the new dynasty. People have complained of the Itaelis Dynasty before, but they really began to clamor once Alei took the throne, seeing her as a weak queen in a family of thieves of the crown. :Alei is also the fourth female ruler of Remara and the only one to remain unmarried. Though Remara is not known to be strongly misogynistic, there is murmur among some men that Alei is too weak to rule. At least the women before her were strong, they argue. :Alei is thus already ruling from a precarious position, and her choices due to the direction of her advisers has not always been the popular course. She does stand by her decisions, but she wonders often if they were worth it. Many would say that Alei has not ruled well so far. Her initial few years on the throne were characterized by strength and power of command, having ordered Remara into war. However, it was a very unpopular decision and deemed useless and unnecessary by the people, who still hold it against her. Alei continues to struggle to hold onto the kingdom as item against item is stacked against her. :Alei's political grip is not only slipping, but so too is her personal confidence. She is already quite thin, and it seems as if her health continues to decline as she spends much of her time inside the palace walls to protect herself from the hostility of the outside world. She lacks trust in her decisions and in her place as ruler, and wonders if the upcoming Council Meeting will decide that she is as unfit to rule as she feels. First Appearance ---- :Alei first appeared in Gateway in the midst of her reign on Address Day, when she would customarily, once a month, rise to speak to her people personally. On this particular day she was in particularly dismal spirits as she met not a ring of loyal supporters but a rabble who had come to witness Alei's clash with her loudest opponent, the politician and nobleman Thomas Galadan. Galadan quickly brings the accusations of the people against her in public, saying she has involved Olmarin in needless foreign war and that she is too weak to lead her people. :Alei's personal attendant, Tinem, cries out against Galadan, but Alei silences him quietly. She is further humiliated, however, when a Phoenix named Vargas flies over and knocks her tiara from her head to Galadan's feet. Unable to bear the laughter of the crowd and the public disgrace, Alei ducks back inside the castle, defeated. Audiences with the Queen ---- :As Alei discusses her shortcomings with her subjects after being miserably humiliated by Thomas Galadan in public, she discovers two young subjects who stumble into the castle. She deals with them kindly and welcomes them to the palace again. She is equally warm with her next visitor who seems to come on the children's heels, a Wizard ambassador. He proposes and, after some silent contemplation she accepts his proposal. A Royal Wedding ---- :Though the wedding is initially set for several weeks in the future, Arcanthor, in his haste to take over the throne, pushes the wedding far ahead of schedule. He attempts to wed Alei in secrecy during the dreaded Parliament meeting. :Unfortunately for Arcanthor's plans, Lord Arcadis and the Council of Deathtonis arrive just in time to stop the wedding before it is completed. Alei struggles to free herself from Arcanthor's grasp, warning the Council of impending danger as Arcanthor sends his wizard minions to attack. As the battle rages around them, a priest continues with the ritual. With nowhere left to turn, Alei entreats her servant and court mage, Felicity, for aid. :As if snapping out of an enchantment of her own, Felicity finally realizes the trouble her majesty is truly in. She orders the priest to stop, but Arcanthor strikes her with a bolt of electricity from his magic staff. :Alei cries out in vain, and actually has the pluck to slap Arcanthor across the face even as he crushes her hand. Her meager strength can't last against the wizard, however, as he bends her to her knees in pain. :With one well-placed shot, however, the hero Ilorin manages to knock Arcanthor's staff out of his hands. Without his staff, Arcanthor drops the queen and lunges for his weapon of power, leaving Alei to tumble to the floor. Appearances *"The Beginning" *"Aftermath of the Confrontation" *"The Throne Room" *"Crashing a Royal Wedding" Category:Olmarin Characters Category:Olmarin Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Olmarin NPCs Category:Olmarin Humans Category:Remara Category:Zelmeons